Harry Potter and the Silver Hand
by Zailens Bloodcrystal
Summary: Harry, Daphne and Hermione all have dark pain filled pasts and all have different goals, but when magic bring them together and they learn that Voldemort isn't in fact gone they start an organization that's purpose is to kill Voldemort and his death eaters once and for all. With gift's from death herself and Grimoires of ancient magic they prepare for war. HP/HG/DG slytherin!harry
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry it has been so long since there was an update to this but I have had a busy summer and it's rather funny that I have more time to write now during the school year then I did on break. Though I haven't had the time I wanted during the summer to write a whole lot I did have enough to go over this story, fix it up a little add some content and clean up the plot. I started this story with only a vague plan in my head and quickly lost steam with it so I have been planning this out to completion and I hope to bring it there.

Harry Potter and the Silver Hand

Chapter 1

Harry stared out the compartment window with a blank look on his face as he employed all he had learned at the hands of his relatives to keep his emotions hidden. Emotions were a weakness. A weakness that would get him beaten and starved. He had shown a lot of emotion the last few days. Learning that one belonged to a new world would do that to anyone he had reasoned with himself. But now it was time for him to bring his walls back up at least to the general public. He would try and do as his father and mother had wished of him. At least what they had implied they wished of him from the letters still sitting in his lap.

A goblin had handed him a package without a word as he was exiting the goblin bank Gringotts. The goblin had only put a finger to his lips and hurried away and Hagrid his guide hadn't seen a thing.

When he had opened the package at home he had found a few Journals, one in an elegant smooth script another in a more rigid rough hand. And a third that was locked and he was unable to open. It had taken Harry only a few moments to realize that they were written by his parents. Also among the item were three letters and three golden bracelets all in their own boxes.

He had opened the letter from his father first and he read it again while he was still alone in his compartment.

 _Dear Harry my son._

 _If you are reading this then I am no longer with you, and I cannot express how sorry I am for that. Your mother and I have put many things together for you in case one of both of us do not make it through the next few years. Voldemort is after our family and has been for almost a year already, but something happened that brought us to the top of his list. Your mother and I are doing everything we can to make sure that if he finds us we bring him down with us before he gets to you._

 _But enough of sad things son I have many things to tell you and you will find most of them detailed in the journal provided with this letter. But there are some key points I wish to explain to you now. First is that you will hear from pretty much everyone that your mother was a muggleborn Witch and while that is true there is much more to it than that. She is descendant from a line of squibs (non-magical people born into a magical family). She was the first magical born to the family in over six generations and as you are her first born son so her family name will pass to you as well as the potter name. I know your mother will give you more information about this, but I bring it up because I believe it might cause problems with some of the deep magic of the Potter family. We are both blessed and curse with what is sometimes called love at first sight. You will know the moment you see the woman you are meant to be with, You won't be forced to love her nor will you find yourself a slave to your emotions, but the moment you see her you will desire to protect her and it will feel as if her existence settles into your very soul. I only pray you have an easier time with the curse then I did, it took me years to get your mother, Lily, to even speak to me. I was not a very nice person for the first few years of Hogwarts and you could say your mother hated me at first. The problem arises with the fact that you are the only remaining heir to two families and I am unsure how that will affect things. It is possible that you will find two girls Harry one for each of the houses. My only advice to you should that be the case is to treat them both as equals but make sure to acknowledge each of their unique qualities. To treat them as if they are both the same person will only cause problems. Regardless of whether you find yourself in love with one or two girls always remember this. Always be honest with them and never hide something important from them. Do this as well as treat them as you would treat yourself if not better and you will always have their trust. Pay attention to what they like and dislike and do you best to remember things that are important to them. If you do get together make sure to tell her she is beautiful at least every day and mean it. Most girls have a problem believing they are beautiful but if you build trust with them, and you insist sincerely long enough they will come to at least believe that you find them beautiful._

 _That is all that I will say in this first letter. You should have received this just before you start your first year at Hogwarts and I felt this would be the most important thing for you to know before you go there, hopefully, you can avoid any problems if you are informed. I love you, son, more than anything on this earth I love you._

 _Your father_

 _James Potter_

Harry wiped a few tears from his eyes as he finished the letter. He had at first been shocked at the thought of magically loving two girls, in fact, it had sent him into a panic the first time he had tried to read his dad's letter. His mother's letter had helped calm him, though.

Harry wasn't like other boys his age. He was different in that he knew exactly what he wanted in life. What he wanted more than anything in the world was a loving family. He knew that there was no way he would be able to have that with his relatives, after ten years of trying despite the abuse and neglect he had finally given up. But he knew there were other ways to have a family. Adults got married and started their own families that way. Then after they were married they had kids, though he had no idea how that worked being only eleven and with his guardians hating him there was no way they were going to give him the 'talk'. As soon as this had settled into Harry's mind he realized that was what he wanted more than anything else, to build his own family. He realized after reading his mother's letter that having two wives would mean he could have a bigger family.

Harry reached for his mother's letter after folding his father's letter back up.

 _My beautiful baby boy I am so sorry I'm not there for you now like a mother should be. I wish I could have tucked you in every night and told you how much I love you. I wish I could have watched you grow up big and strong and see you develop into the wonderful man I know you can be. I know this letter will be short, but I have a whole journal put together for you filled with every piece of advice and guidance I have been able to think of this whole past year. I only hope that it helps you in some way._

 _There are some things about my family that you should know as no one else does. I was born to a line of squibs Harry. Which is what the magical community calls nonmagicals born to a magical family. I was the only magical child in line for my family's inheritance. Which made you when you were born the heir to both my family and the Potter family. My family name is, in fact, Lefay, yes as in Morgan Lefay the evilest witch in history according to Merlin. When you have access to our family's library you will learn the true history of Merlin and Lefay. For now, I hope you can be proud of the name and trust me when I tell you she was a great woman. Your father will have told you about the blessing of the Potter's, Love at first sight. It works differently for everyone for you father he saw me and knew immediately that I was the one and only for him. He never dated anyone in school always trying to win my hand I guess you could say. It was very annoying how immature he was about it. But when he finally grew up and realized that he needed to be different, he changed himself. Now I could not ask for a better husband than your father. And I know that your wife, or wives as I am sure you father has told you he suspects might be a possibility, will feel the same way. I am not worried about you taking extra wives that you don't love, as the blessing will not let you, I know if you have two it will be two you truly love as you would never be able to hurt your true love by taking another that wasn't also a part of the blessing. I wish I could see the family you will have with them. You might be as young as eleven when you first meet you future wife or wives Harry. The best advice I can give you if you do meet them that young is to be the best friend you can be. Be affectionate and protective, but let them have their freedom. If you are overbearing and make them feel caged it will make cause them to hate you in the end. I know part of the blessing is how protective you will be of them, and you need to control it. Spend time with them and learn about them above all be honest and faithful to them. Be someone they know they can trust. If you treat them like I have described you will hold their heart or hearts from the very beginning my son. If both your father and I have passed on, there will be a third letter one with a seal you cannot break. I suspect you have tried if you have it. It will not open for you, but only for a girl wearing either the potter or Lefay betrothal rings. The letter is for you all to read, not just for the girls, but your father and I felt that what we should make sure you could only open the letter at the proper time. I love you, my son, I will be watching over you, your whole life and I know with absolute certainty that I will be proud of you. I am proud of you, my son._

Harry wiped his eyes again as he folded up the letter's from his parents and slips them into his pockets. After several deep breaths, Harry's mask was back in place and he fixed his gaze out the window. His father said he would know when he found the girl or girls he was meant for. And if that did happened he would listen to his parents and interact openly and honestly with them. But the rest of the world, the cruel world out there that he would never trust would only ever see his emotionless mask.

-o0O0o-

Daphne Greengrass followed her mother through the large crowds around the Hogwarts express completely oblivious to the stares she was receiving even as an eleven-year-old her beauty was striking. Smooth silver blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She had ice blue eyes and elegant almost elf-like face. Even at the age of eleven, she was starting to developer womanly curves. But her mind was far away and didn't even notice the attention she was receiving. In fact, her mind was stuck on a repeat of the scene she shouldn't have seen this morning. Her father and Lucius Malfoy negotiating over her as if she were a calf to be sold. Haggling prices back and forth, different clauses in the betrothal contract they were working on setting up between her and Lucius' son Draco. Draco was the most arrogant and rude boy she had ever met and treated her no better than he treated his house elf, minus the violence the few times they had met. His father would never along his daughter to be struck. At least not by anyone but himself. She rubbed her side where her father had left a large bruise this morning when he caught her listening to Lucius and himself.

She had been in such a state of shock she hadn't even felt the blow when it happened. The horror of being nothing more than Draco's slave wife had terrified her and it had taken her mind a while before it had restarted. But when it had it went into overdrive trying to think of a way to get her out of such an arrangement. The only good thing she knew about it is that it wasn't finished. They had set up a time to meet and continue their negotiations again the following summer. That gave her time, time to try and figure something out.

"Have a good school year, daughter." Daphne's mother said pulling her from her thoughts rather abruptly and she turned her head to her mother nodding stiffly. As much as she hated her father for the occasional beatings and treating her as property, not family, Daphne almost hated her mother more. Her mother who watch the way her husband treated Daphne with a stony expression, who never tried to stop her husband's abusive actions, who never tried to comfort her hurting daughter.

"I will try, mother," Daphne replied in a tone of pure ice before walking onto the train in front of her. The family elves would make sure her trunks were loaded onto the train.

Daphne started down the hallway glancing into each of the compartments as she passed, huffing in annoyance a few times at the carefree way most of the students were acting. When she came upon a compartment filled with just a single boy she paused. He had messy black harry and his emerald eyes reflected off the window he was facing. But that wasn't what had caused her to stop there was a hand shaped bruise just at the bottom of his neck just peeking out the top of his robes. As if someone had grabbed him squeezed so hard it had caused it. She recognized it only because of how many bruises of the same shape her father had left on her arms. A strange sense of kinship settled in her heart. It almost broke her icy mask to realize there was someone else he knew her pain.

She reached for the compartment door and opened it slowly causing the boys head to snap around and watch her with a mask of complete blankness as if he possessed no emotion at all.

That impressed Daphne, she had only ever been able to hide her emotions by making one emotion overpowering over all the others; disdain. It wasn't hard for Daphne to feel disdain for the whole world, for those who abused her, for those who thought she lived in luxury for those who thought her nothing more than a stupid pureblood girl. She would let that disdain show on her face so powerfully that it hide all her other feelings.

This boy though was nothing like that, it was as if he had no emotions at all, a blank slate. Then as his eyes looked into her it was as if a flare of emotion surged through his whole body. He tensed up his pupils widened and a look she could only describe as awe-filled his eyes for the briefest of moments before the mask resettled again though it looked as if he was struggling with it. He couldn't take his eyes off her, however. Nor in fact, could she take her eyes away from his, the moment her eyes met his it was like she was trapped, yet she did not wish to break free it was at the same time the oddest and the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. They stared at each other for a few more moments before Daphne finally found her words.

"Would you mind if I joined you," She asked without any of her usual ice in her voice.

"Please, sit," He said a small smile spreading over his lips as he motioned for her to join him.

"Thank you," Daphne replied blushing and lowering her head slightly as she quickly moved to sit opposite him. She silently scolded herself for the blush until she had it under control and raised her head to look at the boy once more. He worn tattered second-hand robes, so clearly not from a pureblood family. Even if his parents abused him, if he was a pureblood his parents would clothe him well, to keep up the family image if nothing else. He was thin and his bones were clearly visible on his hands and face, she could almost imagine seeing his ribs through his robes. He was starved, Daphne realized in horror. Her parents had always fed her at home, but she knew the look of one who goes without food as it is a common punishment for the house elves if they displeased her father. He didn't beat them he didn't want to give them any excuse to not work, but he would order them to not eat, or not sleep or any number of other things to punish them without injury.

"My name is Harry. What is yours?" Harry asked pulling Daphne from her thoughts once again.

"Daphne," She replied still studying the boy.

"Nice to meet you, Daphne." He smiled and leaned forward just slightly, but it was enough to shift his hair and reveal a thin lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Daphne gasped when she saw it and stared at him in shock.

"Daphne, what is it?" Harry asked in a worried tone shifting slightly forward in his seat.

"You're Harry Potter," Daphne replied in shock, which caused Harry to grimace slightly and lean back.

"Yes," He replied simply watching her carefully. Daphne hardly noticed his caution still staring in shock at him. The savior of the wizarding world was a starved and physically abused child. It was mind blowing. There was news about him all the time, how well he was doing how he was being raised in the best of families in secret to keep him safe. There were children stories about him, some of which she would never admit to owning, yet in just a few moments the illusion of the boy-who-lived had just been shredded before her eyes.

"Sorry," Harry whispered just loud enough for her to hear and turned to look out the window again.

"No, no I'm sorry that was rude of me to stare like that," Daphne replied hurriedly as her mind raced with ideas. He could be her savior. If she could befriend him, get him to fall in love with her, she was sure she could get her father to create a betrothal contract with him instead of Malfoy. The Potter's were wealthy, wealthy to such a degree they could treat the Malfoy fortune as if it was pocket change. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. But they were far more wealthy than the Malfoy's. And Harry was famous, a savor to the wizarding world. That would definitely improve her father's reputation. For the briefed of moments, Daphne was tempted to do whatever she could to make harry fall for her. She was a masterful actress already and she knew it. It couldn't be that hard trick him into thinking they were the perfect couple. But just as quickly as she thought of it, she discarded it. That would only make her a different kind of slave to Harry. Perhaps better than the slave, she would be to Draco but still a slave. Stuck pretending to be someone else for the rest of her life. She knew she couldn't do that. But what she could do is to try and fall in love the right way. But it would have to be fast. She would need to sure enough about their future by the end of this school year if she was to have any chance of convincing her father. They didn't need to be in love, close friends would do. But if his reaction when he saw her was any indication that shouldn't be too hard. She smirked slightly at that thought before searching around for a topic to speak about. Before she could think of anything though he asked her a question.

"Were you raised in a magical family? I was raised by muggles and, to be honest, this is all pretty overwhelming." He said with a frown. Something about the frown didn't seem to be directed at what he said, though.

"You were raised by muggle?" Daphne couldn't help but ask in shock causing Harry to flinch slightly and look away before reply. Inwardly Daphne berated herself for her hasty response.

"Yes, I live with my aunt and uncle, and well. They aren't very nice, they despise magic. I didn't even know magic existed before a large man named Hagrid came to get me and take me shopping for my school supplies."

"What was that like?" Daphne asked just to keep him talking to give her brain time to work through the information overload she was receiving. Harry Potter the boy who lived, didn't know he was a wizard until only a few days ago? It seemed impossible to her but as Harry gave her his story in more detail, talking about how he received a letter and his family's reaction to it all the way to getting on the train today it all rang with complete honesty and it shook her to her core. Harry Potter, the heir to one of the most powerful families in wizarding Britain had no knowledge of his family or place in life. It was at that moment she realized her way in with him. She realized what she could do to become his friend and work towards more. After Harry finished his story about learning of the magical world she put her plan into action.

"I could help, I was raised in the magical world, and my family the Greengrass' have been in magical Britain for five generations now. I could teach you how to interact with other old magical families so that you don't offend the wrong ones. I could tell you about our history and showing the wonderful things in our world." She said hopefully watching Harry who was staring at her intently without answering.

"Well?" Daphne asked worriedly after he was silent for over a minute.

"You're hiding something from me." He said simple and Daphne flinched back and her eyes widen, his eyes went wide as well from her reaction and he spoke again quickly.

"I don't think you mean me any harm, I can just tell there is more you're not telling me. Something you hoping for." Daphne bit her lip and looked at her hands in her lap.

"I would very much like you help," Harry said softly after a short pause and Daphne raised her head carefully to watch Harry again. He was looking at her with caution but hopeful eyes.

"I do need help, my mother and father left me a few journals, I haven't been able to read them yet. I will admit I do feel very lost. I would love your help." He repeated and Daphne smiled more before nodding happily. "I hope that you come to trust me enough to tell me why you offered, though." He added when suddenly the compartment door was slammed open and Draco strutted in flanked by his two bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you doing in here alone with this boy?" Draco demanded staring at Daphne angrily as he stepped forward to grab her wrist only to be blocked by Harry who had quickly moved between the too.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded hotly as he glared at Malfoy.

"You must be a mudblood if you are asking that question," Draco smirked. "I am a Malfoy and you would do well to stay out of my business and away from my future wife. You do not want my family as an enemy." He then looked at Daphne with a sneer.

"As my betrothed, you should be at my side, now come here," He demanded causing Harry to growl slightly which Draco ignored or didn't hear.

"I am not your betrothed yet," Daphne replied icily.

"But you will be, and you know it, better start practicing now," Draco replied arrogantly. "Now come here before I make you!"

"She doesn't have to go anywhere with you!" Harry snarled and shoved Malfoy back into Crabbe and Goyle who were still in the hallway. Before Draco could recover Daphne had her wand out and waved it at the door.

"Colloportus!" She said in a commanding voice the door closed and locked in Malfoys face.

"When my father hears of—" Malfoy shouted from outside the compartment only to be cut off when Daphne muttered "Silencio".

Harry turned to look at her in awe. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Um, magic," Daphne replied in a confused voice.

Harry shook his head. "I know that, but we haven't even been to school yet, how do you know those spells?"

"I have been practicing them for a long time," She said quietly looking at her hands as she wrung them nervously. She wanted to tell him, to explain how her father treated her. She was positive his aunt and uncle treated him the same way so she knew he would understand, but she was still terrified to say it out loud. Finally, she just explains as simply as she could.

"I need to learn those spells so that I could escape my father at home. Sometimes I just needed to get away." She whispered and his eyes filled with sudden realization before anger contorted his entire face and he snarled loudly shocking Daphne. He looked like an angry god from some of the statues around her family's manor. It both scared her and drew her in.

Harry turned away and took several deep breaths to get his anger back in control when his body stopped shaking he turned back around, anger still clearly on his face but it was controlled and he moved forward suddenly causing Daphne to flinch. But he only kneeled down in front of her and looked up into her eyes which she had lowered again when she flinched.

"Has you father hit you?" He asked in a deadly calm voice that made her shiver. She didn't know how to answer. She knew how she wanted to answer, but the words wouldn't come. Slowly as if it had a mind of its own she raised her hand slowly to move the collar of Harry's shirt revealing the bruising on his shoulders. She closed her eyes when she saw it, all her assumptions proved correct by the layers of overlapping bruises on his shoulders proof of long term often abuse.

"Yes, my aunt and uncle beat me," Harry said in a strange voice. It had a hint of vulnerability to it, but otherwise, it was still the deadly calm voice that felt like a knife in the air. "Now answer my question. Has your father hit you?" He demanded and Daphne flinched slightly before slowly nodding. Harry hissed in anger and Daphne watched stunned as a tear slowly slide down his cheek and he lowered his head.

"I am so sorry," He whispered softly.

"Why?" Daphne asked confused. She wanted to move her hand back but something stopped her and she found herself gently resting her hand on Harry's bruised shoulders.

"No one should be hit by those who are supposed to love them. I am sorry that such a thing has happened to you." He explained, and because of his explanation, it was as if a damn broke inside of Daphne and a soft sob escaped her throat. Harry's head whipped up at the sound taking in the tears falling down her cheeks and her shaking body and quickly moved up on the bench beside her and opened his arms in silent invitation a fearful look on his face that vanished instantly as Daphne threw herself into his arms and truly cried for the first time in years. She didn't know how things had reached this point. She didn't understand why she felt so safe with a boy she had only met a few minutes ago or why she loved the feeling of his arms around her, but at the moment Daphne didn't care.

-o0O0o-

"Where is Harry, mother?" Ten-year-old Ginny Weasely asked her mother. She had been told that they were all going to me Harry Potter at the station today and Ginny could hardly wait. All her life she had dreamed of this moment, Or at least as far back as she could remember.

She could still remember all the nights spent listening to her mother reading all the children stories. And each night her mother would tell her that when she was older she would marry the boy in the stories.

Ginny had was indifferent to the thought of marrying harry, she didn't love him how could she. But he did signify something different for the little ten-year-old girl, an escape. Ginny was aware of a lot more that went on at home they anyone would have ever guess. She knew her mother gave her father something in his tea that made her father love her mother. She had caught her mother doing it multiple times and molly had explained in simple terms that it was the tea that kept the family together. She knew her mother had tried doing the same for some of bill and Charlie's girlfriends and that was the main reason they had left the house the moment they graduated from Hogwarts. She knew her mother was not a very nice person because of all of that and because of how Ginny herself was treated. She was never allowed to do anything but her chores and her lessons. She wasn't allowed to go swimming in the pond or to play games with her brothers and she was tired of it. She wanted to have fun, to be away from her overbearing and cruel mother.

Harry was that out if she married him then she could live with him, and that meant she would be away from her mother which is all she really wanted.

Ginny and her mother had been wondering around the muggle side of the platform for a while now looking for Harry and it was almost time for the train to leave.

"We must have missed the poor boy," Molly said patting Ginny on the head. Ginny scowled at the action but her mother didn't notice. "Don't worry too much dear we will just have to see him next year. Or perhaps over Christmas. I am sure he and Ron will be great friends very soon."

-o0O0o-

Luna Lucia Lovegood watched the red steam engine pull out of king's cross station while sucking on a strand of her hair. Her legs were swinging in the air as she sat on a tree branch of a large oak planted in the lot around the station. Luna was a Dryad like her mother before her and was directly connected to nature. She could hear all the plants animals and humans around her, and there were precious few of them in the city. They were all like songs in her mind and one of her favorite things to do was to close her eyes and listen to it.

Luna usually spent most of her days in the forests behind her home, caring for all the nature that flourish in the forest. But today she had heard nature, clearer than she had ever heard before. It had told her to come here to this tree and to watch for a boy with the saddest song she has ever heard. She didn't know why nature wanted her to see the boy but she knew nature always had her reasons.

It was a half hour before she felt hear a song that was deep and mournful fill the platform and she searched for the source finally finding it in a small boy with black and bright emerald eyes. He was pulling a red trunk with one arm while holding an empty owl cage in his other hand. He went boarded the train and settled towards the back of the train.

Luna just sat there with her eyes closed listening to his song with a single-minded focus. There was just something about his song that was alluring, it called to her. And by listening to the song she could hear the most disused notes. He was powerful, unimaginably so, not just in magical strength but in mental strength. She would have expected anyone with a song like his to be curled up in a ball and completely trapped in their own mind, reliving whatever horrors turned their song so dark. Yet this boy stood tall, functioned and if it wasn't for her gift she would have never guessed at the pain in his soul.

Then a change, a crescendo of bright and joyful keys in his song sprang forward just before the train started pulling out of the station.

Luna couldn't keep the joyful smile from her face as she felt the change in his song. Whatever or whoever caused such a change was certainly a wonderful thing.

"Thank you" Luna whispered and weather it was to the cause of the songs change, to the boy himself for the song she was able to hear or to nature herself for directing her here, even she didn't know.

Luna leaned back against the trunk of the tree slowly melding into it until she was no longer in the tree and was, in fact, traveling home through the connection with the earth she shared.

 **Author's end note:** The first 7 updated chapters of this story will be released pretty quickly, probably every two days or so as I look over it all and pace it. Once all I have it all out I will try to keep at the very lease a biweekly schedule if not a weekly one for chapter updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Check out chapter 1 as well as it has been rewritten. hey peeps here is the second updated chapter of HPSH, like the first a few clean ups and some added content which will be the majority of the update types. I am removing some subplot aspects, fleshing out others, and adding entertaining additional content for your enjoyment (at least for those who had read the original chapters) I know those who have already reviewed for the previous chapters cannot again, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't love to hear your opinions, you can either leave a guest review (with your user name in it if you want me to reply to you) or just PM me, I will do my best to reply to everyone.

Harry Potter and the Silver Hand

Chapter 2

It was well over an hour before Daphne's sobs quieted to soft sniffles, but she kept her arms securely wrapped around Harry and Harry returned the embrace in kind. Harry's thoughts had been rampaging around in his mind since he first met Daphne. From the first moment, he met her eyes he knew, he just knew she was one of the girls his dad told him about, it was as if she was a missing puzzle piece and she fit right into his heart, making it more complete than it was before. Then Malfoy had barged in and shattered that picture when he referred to her as his betrothed and her only reply was that she wasn't yet. Not she would never be, just not yet. The thought of her married to another had caused a near state of panic in Harry and was the main reason he had lost control and shoved Malfoy when yelled at Daphne rather and telling him to leave. Then to hear that her father beat her, it was taking everything Harry had to stay in control of his anger and fear. Daphne in his arms was his anchor, his rock that was keeping him in place.

They hadn't spoken this whole time, neither really knew what to say they were, in essence, strangers yet each felt a pull to the other and they shared something in their pasts that bound them together. And Harry felt his anger lessen even more as he hear a soft snore from Daphne who had apparently fallen asleep pretty much on top of him.

Careful not to wake the beautiful girl in his arms, Harry slides out from under her and lowers her to the bench. Once she was settled he pulled his trunk from the overhead racks as quietly as possible, then returned it once he had his father's journal he sat back on the bench close to Daphne's head. Her arm snaked around his waist and she shifted her head into his lap without waking and after a moment harry rested one hand on her head stroking her hair softly as he searched through his father's journal. He had quickly realized that his father's journal was filled with information about pureblood families and politics. Pretty much any and everything he would need to be a Lord of the Potter family where his mothers was filled with all the things she would have wished to tell him in his life. Advice and stories of family friends and such. Harry settled in to read what his father had to say about betrothals.

-o0O0o-

At the same time on the same train, a young girl named Hermione was glaring at an angry Draco Malfoy.

"A mudblood like yourself should know your place, perhaps we should teach it to you?" Draco sneered before nodding at Crabbe and Goyle, after being tossed around by that boy who was spending time with his future wife Draco decided he wanted to see a good beating to cheer himself up. He had just caught this mudblood as she came out of the bathrooms. Before Crabbe and Goyle could make it around him to start beating on the eleven-year-old girl Hermione took two quick strides forward and kicked Draco between the legs as hard as she could. As he fell to the floor with a scream and Crabbe and Goyle stared in shock Hermione quickly stepped over the fallen boy and down the hall before slipping into her compartments. She quickly locked and silenced it before picking up her books. _Dark Arts, A beginners Guide_ which she had picked up in Knockturn alley. And _Defense Against the Dark Arts Volume 3,_ Which she picked up when she had convinced the shopkeeper she was starting her 3rd year, she just hadn't hit a growth spurt yet. She didn't really think the woman had believed her, but she had given in none the less. Sitting cross-legged on the bench, Hermione leaning over her books creating a curtain with her long bushy hair that hides both her face and the book in her lap from anyone who might look through the compartment door windows. Hermione had already read through all of the first and second year textbooks as well as practiced and successfully cast each of the first year spells and a few second year spells as well. Her eidetic memory had made it so she never had to reread a book she remembered everything she had ever seen, heard, smelled, felt and tasted, meaning she never had to study.

Hermione was, in fact, a muggleborn, but she had known for years now that magic existed. She realized magic was real when she was 4 years old, a group of what she now knew were called deatheaters had appeared inside her house and started torturing her family, raping her mother repeatedly in front of her father and herself while also holding her under some kind of curse had her mother screaming for well over an hour before she lost her voice. After all of them had there with her mother they had cast some spell on her father and ordered him to stab her mother, he had gone and grabbed a kitchen knife and plunged it into his wife's chest and abdomen twenty times before the death eater's order him to do the same to Hermione. It was when her father was approaching her with the knife that something inside of her seemed to burst and a shockwave of force and light had burst from her knocking all the adults back off their feet. One of the deatheaters had been thrown out one of the windows of their apartment and fell over four stories to his death.

The deatheaters had all curse then disappeared as soon as they had recovered. When the police arrived, they had arrested her father. It was a pretty clean case to them, he was holding the murder weapon, and he was crying, saying it was all his fault, saying he had killed his wife. He was convicted and sentenced to a mental facility, as they believed him insane after he gave his story of what happened. Within the first month there he killed himself. And Hermione was sent to an orphanage, as her mother's sister who was Hermione's only remaining family didn't want her. The orphanage had been hell for her, where she had been teased and even beaten by the other kids until she became skilled enough in a brawl to dish out as good as she got, all because she was so smart, she had quickly lost her 'know-it-all' trait and learned to just be silent. Why should she try and give knowledge to those who didn't want to learn?

She was only slightly surprised when on her eleventh birthday Professor McGonagall showed up to tell her about the magical world and the school Hogwarts. She had told her how to get to Diagon alley and had promised to return that summer to take her school shopping. Hermione had spent as much time as she could in Diagon alley since. Everything she had permission to go to the public library she would really take a busy to the leaky cauldron exploring and learning everything she could and in doing so she finally learned who her parent's killers where.

She would have vengeance on every single death eater. She knew she would never be able to learn the identity of all those who had caused the death of her parents so instead she would kill each and every single deatheater just to make sure she got them all. After all the things she had read about them doing she had no doubt that they all deserved it. But she would have to patient to start before she was fully trained and ready wouldn't leave a chance for failure and she would not allow herself to fail, no matter what.

-o0O0o-

Daphne woke to the wonderful feeling of someone stroking her hair lovingly and she dared not open her eyes for fear that it would end but after a few more strokes the hand weave into her thick hair and started to scratch her scalp and she couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her lips as she pushed her head gently into the hand, she heard a small laugh from above her head and the hand scratched a little harder as she heard the familiar sound of a page of a book being turned.

"Thank you." She murmured softly turning her head to look up at Harry as he smiled down at her his hand having moved to hold her neck gently as she looked up at him. It was only then that she realized her head was resting in his lap and a blush covered her cheeks though she made no effort to move her head. Harry's eyes widened again at her blush and filled with awe again which only made her blush harder until her entire face and most of her neck was colored like a tomato.

Harry coughed slightly and finally found his voice. "Any time Daphne, anytime." As he said it he gently squeezed the back of her neck, an action that would normally have caused a panic in her but she found she was only reassured by Harry when he did it.

"I know this might not be the best time, but I can't put off asking you this." Harry started shifting uncomfortably. Daphne just watched him curiously until he spoke again.

"You don't wish to be betrothed to Malfoy, right?" He asked fear in his eyes, and Daphne quickly shook her head no.

"There is nothing I want less in the world then that Harry," She replied quickly and Harry relaxed slightly his hands going back to her hair, playing with it nervously but gently.

"But it's not your choice is it?" He whispered softly and Daphne grimace and shook her head again.

"I-If." Harry stopped and looked away swallowing audibly before looking back down at her. "If I was able to convince your father to create a contract with me instead, would that make you happy?" He asked in a terrified whisper before going absolutely still.

At his question, Daphne's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she just stared up at him to stunned to reply.

"I know we don't know each other very well yet. But I really want to get to know you, and the thought of losing you before I even have a chance is killing me." Harry added softly and Daphne's eyes widened further still stunned and he continued explaining.

"I have been reading my father's journal, and he said it's mostly for money, reputation or alliance that these contracts are created. I don't really know how much money I have, and I loathe the idea of forming an alliance with your father. I find the idea of torturing him more appealing." He added as a nervous afterthought before continuing. "But as far as I can tell I am the most famous person in magical Britain. That has to be quite a big boost to his reputation right? I thought maybe I would have a chance even if I don't have as much money to offer as the Malfoys." He went quiet at that, apparently out of things to say and just watched Daphne.

Daphne herself was at a loss for words for the boy above her, her savior she thought again, remembering the plan she had formed when the met earlier. One she had thought she would need to rush in order to protect herself. Here he was offering her all she had hoped to work for and he hadn't even known her for a day yet, it was far too good to be true and she could feel her look of disdain coming over her face as a natural defense, but she pushed it aside ruthlessly, too good to be true perhaps but if it was true she wasn't about to ruin it.

"Why, Why me?" She demanded sitting up and to turn to face him causing him to fidget slightly before taking a deep breath and pulling two letters from his pockets.

"These are letter's my parents wrote ten years ago for me. In case, they didn't survive. They knew they were being hunted by Voldemort." Daphne flinched at the use of the dark lord's name, but Harry ignored it. "They also left me the journal's I mentioned before." Then he handed her the letters to her great shock.

"Read them and you will understand, at least as much as I do right now," He said nervously.

"Harry's these are from you parents to you, they are personal I couldn't." Harry was shaking his head before she even finished.

"Please, please just read them," He replied holding her gaze until she lowered her eyes to the letters.

"Alright," Daphne replied softly unfolding top letter, which was from Harry's father.

As she was reading it, her eyes continued to widen to the point Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous about her reaction. She quickly went from the first letter to the second without looking up. By the end of them, both she was crying and Harry was at a loss about what to do besides pulling her into a hug again.

"Daphne?" Harry asked curiously. He had no idea why she would have broken into tears from the letter.

"I'm sorry that was a lot to take in," She whispered as she reached out and grabbed the letters from the bench and folded them carefully.

"Am I one of the girls?" She asked suddenly into the silence, keeping her face turned away from Harry as she waited for an answer.

"I think so, I felt everything my father said and more the moment I saw you," Harry replied also looking away from Daphne.

"I felt something too." As Daphne spoke she reached for Harry's hand and took it in her own.

"And if there is another girl?" Harry asked, fear filling his voice and Daphne squeezed his hand gently.

"Then I will gain another sister at the very least," Daphne assured him shifting closer. "I was raised as a pureblood Harry, there was always a chance I would end up being a mistress, unofficial second wife to some man as an arrangement for my father. But in this arrangement, with you being the head of two houses, I will at least have the title of a wife." Daphne didn't say anything more, she could tell that the conversation was overwhelming Harry, who unlike her wasn't raised to know what was expected of her and her prospects in marriage. She expected he hadn't ever even felt more than curiosity towards a girl before reading the letters from his parents.

"We can talk more of this later, hopefully, years from now Harry," Daphne assured him as she saw uncomfortable look on Harry's face that all but confirmed her previous thoughts. "For now, I wish to be your friend, and if you would have me, then yes I would much rather be betrothed to you then Draco."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. "I can do friends," He said with a soft smile before a look of determination came over his face. "And I will send a letter to your father as soon as possible requesting the chance to discuss your betrothal."

"Let me read through it before you send it, please. I am sure you are learning quickly, but you are still new to all of this Harry."

"Of course."

The silence filled the compartment again, this time distinctly different. It was a comfortable silence that was eventually broken when Harry asks.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" which started them both on the journey of learning about each other, as they journey toward Hogwarts. And they held hands the whole ride.

-o0O0o-

Hermione stepped off the train into the rain carelessly pushing her way through the crowds earning a few glares and harsh words, but she didn't care, or rather it was she made herself not care. Once she made it out the crowd she looked around. It was dark and the lights alone the platform just made it harder to see anything besides the platform itself.

"First years, over here, First years this way." She heard and turned to see a giant of a man holding a lantern and calling out for the first years.

She moved quickly to arrive before anyone else, once again avoiding the crowds and then followed the man. He led them all to boats already in the lake and ordered them all aboard. Hermione made her way to the boat farthest away from the rest and sat down watching the rest of the first years.

Her attention was drawn to a Black haired boy and a Silver blonde hair girl holding hands. The boy froze when he spotted Hermione, but the distance between them paired with the darkness didn't let her see the look on his face. The girl looked at him then back at Hermione before dragging the boy by his hand over to the boat and pushed him into the boat ahead of her.

"Hi, my names Daphne, and this is Harry." The girl spoke up once settled and Hermione watched them both with a look of disinterested and nodded.

"Hermione," She replied shortly to the unasked question of her name before turning to look out over the lake ignoring the pair, and staying silent the entire ride to the castle, despite the girl Daphne's questions.

Hermione could tell the moment they had headed towards them that they either wished something from her or wish to be her friend. Ignoring them should solve each of those problems as she didn't have time for either complication if she was to achieve her goal.

-o0O0o-

Neville Longbottom let out an annoyed sigh as he realized his pet toad had run off again. It made an escape attempt at least twice a week and it just had to pick today on a bloody train to make its getaway. Despite what his grandma thought he did not 'lose' his toad the bloody thing would deliberately run away. Not that was the only thing his grandma was wrong about. She had also thought he was a squib even after his uncle had finally gotten a reaction out of him when dropping him out of a third-story window. He had bounced like a ball off the ground and down the hill surrounding the manor. Still, his grandmother had brushed it off saying something about how the ground was probably just soft or some such nonsense.

Even when his Hogwarts letter had arrived he didn't get any kind of positive reaction out of his grandmother. She had brushed it off as if she had expected it all along and gave it no more passing notice then she would a postcard over breakfast. It was at that point that the small bit of hope that he would one day be good enough for his grandmother's praise had died and with its absents, a strange sense of peace had filled his life. He didn't feel the need to try and be good enough for his grandmother anymore, He was no longer nervous of failing and disappointing her because he had come to realize that it didn't matter what he did she wouldn't ever truly care, so why the hell should he care what she thought of him.

Neville shook his head as he stopped at another compartment intending to open it and ask if anyone had seen his toad yet when he tried the door it was locked firmly. He sighed and looked in one of the windows to see a boy and a girl who looked around his age. The girl had beautiful platinum blonde hair that was currently hiding her face as her head laid in the boy's lap either dozing or truly asleep. The boy was reading a book as he ran his finger's through the girl's hair, He had his head bowed and his wild black hair hid his eyes from view. Neville left with another quick glance through the window, his toad wasn't in there so he had no reason to stay.

It wasn't long until he came upon a scene that caused a smirk to form on his face. Draco Malfoy laying in the middle of the floor holding his groin and groaning while his two bodyguards stood there unsure of what to do.

"Serves the prat right," Neville mumbled as he stepped over the downed boy and kept walking. He held no sympathy for any death eater or child of a death eater. They were the reason his parents no longer recognized him, nor anyone else. They would spend the rest of their lives in hospital beds unable to even recognize each other, the man and woman who fell in love destined to live and die side by side without ever realizing the other was there next to them. He had absolutely no sympathy for Malfoy.

Neville tried to the next compartment after Malfoy only to find it locked like the last one he tried. When he peered inside he saw a single girl bent over a book in her lap. She had long bushy brown hair that was currently falling around her head and hiding her face completely as well as the contents of the book she was reading. Neville just sighed and moved on. The next compartment was unlocked but the windows were covered with their draps and when he opened it to asked if they had seen his toad anywhere he frozen with his mouth hanging open. The compartment was filled with girls and he felt his face heat up immediately as they all turned to look at him. They were all older than him which was clear by the fact they were all in the process of changing into their Hogwarts robes with blue trim. Most of them were in differing states of undress ranging from a girl who was just pulling her robes over her head her nearly naked body fully on display as her head was inside the robe only a black thong and bra covering her privates. Another girl was bent at the waist picking jeans and shirt she had clearly just removed. Two others were shirtless and one Asian girl was completely nude holding a few pairs of underwear in her hands as if unsure which pair she wanted to wear. Neville could feel blood coming out of his nose as he felt so light headed with so much blood rushed to his face he thought he might faint. He couldn't help but run his eyes over the Asian girl's beautiful body she had skin that looked tanned but with no tan lines anywhere it was more likely that was her normal skin color. She had dark chocolate colored nipples that topped breasts that were larger than Neville had ever thought they could get the few times his mind had wondered to such things. Between her thighs was a trim but thick bush of black hair that caused Neville's breath to freeze in his lungs. Not even a second had passed since he opened the door before he quickly backed out and slammed the door shut. But not before a girl turned a playful glare to the nude girl and with a soft giggle spoke up.

"I thought you locked the door, Cho?" Neville saw the Asian girl Cho shrug and giggle as well just before the door slammed shut. Loud giggles could be heard coming from the other side of the now shut door as Neville turned in a daze his toad completely forgotten as stumbled his way back to the compartment he had found and was sharing with two boys, named Dean and Seamus.

 **Author's Note:** After I finish posting my rewrites I plan on recreating the poll you guys will remember. Only with the girls that are possible listed for you all to see. I will have them all introduced and their backgrounds shown. (such as ginny and luna) I feel this would be a better way for you all to vote as you can see and understand each of the girls better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Yes I don't have a beta, which I am sorry about. If anyone would like to beta this story just let me know I can always use the help.

 **Grimoires:** In this story Grimoires are sentient tomes of knowledge that can change forms. They are the embodiment of a families history and magical knowledge. They recognize those of the family they belong too and if the heir of the family has no other teacher will take up the role itself to teach the heir the families magics. They have four forms each. The form of a large book that contains the knowledge of the families history and magic. The form of a piece of jewelry that doubles as a magical focus or storage. (sometimes both). The form of an animal that represents the family. They usually only take this form to watch over and protect their current "master" then they sleep or are unconscious. And sometimes a spectral human form which they use to teach their students.

Harry Potter and the Silver Hand

Chapter 3

Hundreds of miles away a stunningly beautiful young woman with shining silver hair stepped down from a carriage onto the front path of Beauxbatons Academy of magic. She was dressed in the traditional light blue Beauxbaton uniform and color perfectly matched her eyes. This woman's name was Fleur Delacour a fourth year at the Academy and pariah of the entire school. She was considered a pureblood veela like all daughters of veela. But instead of staying in their nesting grounds as most of her people did during their adolescence she was attending Beauxbaton to earn her education as a witch. It was because of her high profile father that it was possible for her to attend at all. Though France was much more tolerable than most of the world to her kind they were still heavily discouraged from going anywhere public before they matured because of the chaotic nature of their allure, which cause most men and plenty of woman to feel the uncontrollable need to impress the veela whom allure they were under. All veela had a hard time keeping control of this allure when they were under the age of seventeen due to the rapid growth of their magical core. However, when her father became the French minister of magic it was all but required of Fleur to attend France's most prestigious school. And so her homeschooling had come to an end.

Fleur had at first been excited, ecstatic really to go to school with students her age that excitement had quickly faded to sorrow when she was practically exiled from all social interactions before the first week of school had finished. With boys throwing themselves at her left and right until she had formed an iron control of her allure both the boys and the girls avoided her like the plague. The boys because they were afraid of the embarrassing things hey might do around her, and the fear of losing control and the girls out of pure spite and jealousy, though a few possessed the same fear as the boys as well.

Never mind that she hadn't lost control of her allure in over a year. Never mind that she was the top of her year in every single subject every single subject the last two years she had attended this school. She had caused to much of a mess when she first arrived that no one could forget it.

With a heavy sigh Fleur started her trek up to the academy keeping her head down avoiding all eye contact.

It was going to be a year just like those before. Spent enduring the odd combination of glares and being ignored by those around her, spending every evening studying just to keep her mind busy, and fleeing home on each of the breaks to be with her family.

She would continue to endure it though, as she always had. Her father couldn't afford to have a daughter that didn't attend Frances magical school, his position as french minister was shaky as it was because of his wife, Fleur's mother who all of france knew was a veela.

-o0O0o-

Daphne was glaring as they all waited for Professor McGonagall to return. After her speech about a person's house being their family she had told them all to wait here antechamber until her return.

The reason Daphne was glaring was standing just in front of her. This girl Hermione who Daphne knew the moment Harry saw her was the other girl his family blessing would drive him towards had given her and Harry the cold shoulder the entire boat ride to the castle. It was so infuriating that Daphne wasn't paying attention when they rounded a cliff side and the first years apart from those in their boat made noises of awe. Daphne could understand the wanting to be left alone, could even understand ignoring someone, she had done it plenty of times. But the hurt look that formed on Harry's face the moment Hermione had started ignoring them and had still yet to leave his face was causing her anger to get away from her. If it wasn't for Harry's hand in hers hanging on as if she was a life buoy and he a drowning man she would have demanded to know what Hermione's problem was.

"Why is that blonde boy glaring at you?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind Daphne causing her to break her own glare and turn around.

Behind her was a girl short even for a first year, she had sandy blonde Hair and sea turquoise eyes that were currently filled with curiosity.

"What?" Daphne asked after a moment and the girl glanced over to the side and Daphne followed her gaze to see Draco Glaring at her and Harry. She subconsciously squeezed Harry's hand and Harry shifted closer to her.

"He is just angry that we kicked him out of our compartment on the train," Daphne told the small girl.

"Very brave kicking a Malfoy out of your compartment." The girl commented and Daphne smirked, realizing she had just been subtly interrogated. Judging by her cautious gaze, she was trying to figure out if I knew who the Malfoy's were, which would tell her my blood status was, at least, half-blood is I had, and if I knew who he was if I really had enough power to defy the Malfoys.

"Not a matter of being brave really. He will bluster and call on daddy, but, in the end, they will not be able to do much besides blow hot air." Daphne explained giving off an air of indifference, causing the young girl to smile.

"Tracey Davis." She introduced herself and held out her hand. Daphne let go of Harry's hand as he seemed to come out of his dark mood after listening to the conversation and turned around as she let go of his hand to shake Tracey's.

"Daphne Greengrass." As she let go of her hand, Harry's slip in and grabbed her hand just as Daphne had taught him on the train. He bowed his head over her knuckles placing a feather light kiss causing the small girl to blush lightly.

"Harry Potter." He introduced himself and her blush spread over her whole face as she stared at him before letting out a small squeak.

Daphne giggled at her reaction and slipped her hand into Harry's again as soon as he lets go of Tracey's. Tracey's eyes nearly bulge when she see their interlocked fingers.

"And…" Daphne leans forward conspiratorially as if it's a secret, though not really caring who hears. "If all goes as planned, my betrothed by the end of Christmas break." At that Tracey's mouth fell open and stayed that way. Before anymore was said McGonagall called their attention and lead them into the great hall.

Daphne and Harry both glance around the hall but keep their faces forward as they enter unlike most of the other first years. Some even turned around to look at the large doors they had just come through. Daphne had coached Harry on the on how to behave when they entered. Explained that by keeping an air of dignity when they entered would greatly shape how he was viewed by most of the old pureblood families. He would have plenty of time to see the whole hall once seated, but to have his first impression all the older students be him being a star eyes first year was something they should avoid.

Daphne didn't miss the look of complete surprise then worry that filled the headmaster's face when he saw Harry and Daphne holding hands before his eyes flicked to Daphne and she felt a brush against her weak beginners occlumency barrier, she immediately lowered her eyes and hissed to Harry.

"Don't look in the headmaster's eyes. He just tried to read my mind, but to do so he needs eye contact."

"What!" Harry hissed angrily causing a few kids to turn to look at him Daphne shifted closer wrapping herself around his arm to calm him.

"Later Harry, I promise later. But right now promise me you won't look into the headmaster's eyes."

Harry was silent for a few seconds fuming at the idea of the headmaster trying to read Daphne's private thoughts before he grunted and nodded, still too angry to speak.

"Thank you, Harry." Daphne whisper but kept herself wrapped around his arm their fingers interlocked as she held his biceps to her chest with her hand that wasn't laced with his.

During their quiet conversation, Professor McGonagall had set up a stool front of the staff table and was already calling up students to be sorted.

"Davis, Tracey." She called out and the small girl stepped forward calmly and sat down. The hat only took a couple of seconds before it called out. "Slytherin!"

And Tracey headed to the Slytherin table sitting down the other first years at the table and Daphne watched a few more names were called until Hermione was called up.

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione walked up like to the hat. She moved like a caged tiger, all grace, and fury.

The hat had taken longer with Hermione then any before her but eventually gave a shout of "Slytherin!" and Hermione moved to the Slytherin table sitting by herself at the very end.

"Goldstein, Anthony." Was sorted into Ravenclaw then it was Daphne's turn.

"Greengrass, Daphne." When the hat was set on Daphne's head it slides down over her eyes and a voice spoke into her head.

 _"Greengrass, It's been many years since I sorted your father. Hmmmmmm. It's easy to see where you belong, cunning and ambition to make Salazar himself proud. Oh, a parselmouth huh? That the second one today I've sorted. No, no I can't tell you who it was but I expect you will know before long. Well, I've chatted long enough, better be."_

"Slytherin!" Daphne stood and handed the hat to McGonagall and headed over to the table before sitting across from Hermione at the end of the table. Hermione just glanced up before lowering her eyes to the table again as if in deep thought.

As McGonagall kept reading names, Daphne tuned her out and studied the girl across from her trying to get a read. It was clear by the way she looked at the world around her that she was angry, very angry about something. She kept to herself and seemed to ignore everyone around her. Though for the briefest of moments when they sat with her in the boat she had smiled and shared her name. Daphne imagined she felt the same pull that she had towards Harry but then had fought against it. Not too surprising really. And though Daphne was tempted to demand to know what was the girl's problem she had to remind herself that most likely this girl would be a sister wife with her to Harry. And it was clear that this girl Hermione already meant a great deal to him if his reaction to her cold shoulder was any indication.

"Potter, Harry." Hermione's head jerked up to watch and Daphne hid her smirk as she watch as well, desperately hoping he would be sorted into Slytherin as well.

-o0O0o-

 _"Ah, mister potter. Hm, my you are a difficult one to place. Plenty of courage, hardworking. Not a bad mind, plenty of cunning and ambition, hm. Hufflepuff out, it takes a lot to earn your loyalty, you wouldn't fit in there at all. Gryffindor's out too, though not for lack of courage, you place too high a value on subtly. You would fit in Ravenclaw, but it's not a true fit for you. You seek only knowledge that would be of use to you. That leaves only one. You will do very well in."_

"Slytherin!" Dumbledore coughed and gagged on the pumpkin juice he had just been sipping as he waited for Harry's sorting. Thankfully no one noticed, they were all to shocked into silence. Harry handed the hat to McGonagall who was staring at him as if trying to understand him, before walking over to the Slytherin table, the whole hall silent as they watched him. As he reached the Slytherin table and sat down next to Daphne, she quickly wrapped herself around his arm again and rested her head on his shoulder a large smile on her lips.

"Rivers, Oliver!" McGonagall called as Harry sat down drawing the students back into the sorting though many of them still stole glances over at Harry at the Slytherin table.

Once the sorting was over Dumbledore stood and gave a brief speak before the food appeared on the tables. Most of Slytherin table just watched Harry, Daphne, and Hermione without saying a word.

There were, however a few that didn't follow the rest of the house. The first to speak was unsurprisingly Draco Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing here Potter?" He shouted from down the table causing several Slytherins to turn their glares upon him, though Draco had kept his eyes focused on Harry. Daphne squeezed his arm and turned to face malfoy.

"How is it you got into this house Malfoy? The first impression you make is shouting across the table at someone who was clearly picked to be a member of Slytherin by the sorting hat? Your actions scream Gryffindor to me,"

Draco's face turned a bright shade of red before he opened his mouth and screamed his reply. "Don't you dare speak to me like that, just wait until my father hears of this!"

At this Daphne just raised her eyebrows and put on a look of incredulity and looked around the table drawing a few laughs from some of the other Slytherins which made Draco turn even more red.

"raising your voice to make your threats seem more intimiating, how." Daphne tilts and head and pausing as if in thought for a moment. "Griffindorish. And please Draco, we both know I don't fear your father."

Draco finally seemed to realize he was digging his own grave and bit back his reply and turned to his food.

-o0O0o-

The Slytherin first years gathered in front of a stretch of wall framed by a torch on each side, as the Slytherin approached the torch fires turned green and the Slytherin Prefect turned around to speak.

"Here is the entrance to the Slytherin common room, these flames will turn green when a Slytherin Student is near, and no one from any other house is in the hallway. However, the room will always open with the password even if the torches aren't green. They are just meant to help people learn where the entrance is. Now the password this year is" He was interrupted as a loud hiss rang out through the corridor, however, three students hear a hiss but a voice, a beautiful feminine voice.

 **"Step forward descendant of Slytherin."** Daphne's eyes widened in shock while Harry glanced around subtly in confusion. Hermione just watched the wall carefully and so was the first to noticed the engraving of a large snake appear on the wall.

"What the bloody hell was that." The Prefect swore.

 **"Step forward descendant of Slytherin."** The voice hissed again and harry leaned towards Daphne.

"What does it mean the descendant of Slytherin?" Harry whispered to Daphne and she turned to look at him in shock.

"You understand that?" She whispered quietly as she moved closer to him as well.

"Yea, the wall is just talking. Not like it's another language or anything," Harry replied confused by her reaction.

"But it is Harry, its Parselmouth, the language of snakes. Have you spoken to snakes before harry?"

"Well yea, I set a python loose on my cousin at a zoo once. But really I bet loads of people can do it here."

"Harry it's a really rare gift," Daphne replied squeezing his hand. "As far as I knew before today I was the only one in Hogwarts who had the gift. The hat said there was one other who was sorted before me, and now you. That's more people with the gift at one time than any other time in history."

 **"If you speak then step forward!"** The voice roar in clear frustration and Harry and Daphne jumped before turning to the symbol on the wall.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped forward out of the crowd Daphne holding his hand. Neither noticed Hermione take one step out the crowd as well.

 **"What is your name, heir of Slytherin?"** The voice commanded.

 **"Daphne Greengrass."** The Daphne replied in the same language causing most of the students to jump in fright.

The snake's eyes flashed open and bright emeralds seem to stare at her.

 **"You are not the Heir though you are a speaker. Curious I had thought the gift was from the descendants of my master only. Now Slytherin's Heir, what is your name?"**

 **"Harry Potter,"** Harry replied nervously shifting his weight slightly as he heard the gasps from the students behind him.

 **"Welcome, Harry to Slytherin, the house of your ancestors. It had been a long time since a descendant with the gift has been to this school. I shall open the lord's quarter's for you when you enter the common room. Merely tell the door to open it is will, Your mate will be welcome as well of course."** Daphne blushed at this quickly replied.

 **"We are not mates, perhaps in a few years we will be but not yet."** The door seemed to almost laugh at her but did not continue that path of conversation.

 **"When you get a chance Harry, Salazar would like to speak to you. There are many things that he is disappointed about in his house. Just speak his name in your private quarter's and he shall reply."**

 **"I shall… and what should I call you?"**

 **"You can call me whatever you like, Salazar named me Elizabeth long ago, when she still walked these halls. But I am your servant now, not his, and you can call me what you wish."**

 **"Elizabeth is a wonderful name,"** Harry replied.

 **"What are you?"** Daphne asked curiously into the silence and though the emeralds didn't move it seemed as if they focused on her instead of Harry.

 **"I am my master's creation, a guardian, a teacher and a weapon. Created to pass his knowledge on his descendants, to confirm his heirs and to protect his family."**

 **"That doesn't really explain much,"** Daphne complain.

 **"Until you are Harry's mate, I will say no more to you."** The snake replied. **"Now place your hand on me, Harry."**

Harry hesitated until daphne gave him a small push before taking the steps forward to press his hand upon the snake. There was a bright glow and the snake seemed to slide off the wall warping around Harry's arm before shrinking down to a silver bracelet on his wrist. Harry stared at the silver snake wrapped around his wrist that watched him with emerald eyes before.

Suddenly as if a spell that had kept all the students quiet they all broke out in shouts demanding to know what had happened, what was going on. And most of all, If they really understood what all that hissing was.

-o0O0o-

 **Author's Note:** Nothing much done to this chapter, just added a bit a about Fleur, I will give small snippets of her life until she meets up with everyone after third year.

 **Here is a little bit more on Grimoires. Grimoires will only come from truly ancient families. Greengrass Potter and Black are not old enough. The families magic needs to be strong enough to manifest physically. Each of the founders has a Grimoires for example. But the founder's Grimoires would be considered young when compared to others. Like, say, the Peverell Grimoire, The Emrys Grimoire or the Lefay Grimoire which would be truly ancient.**


End file.
